


They All Burn Out One Day

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All The Little Lights - Passenger, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Passenger Song, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Song - Freeform, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (All The Little Lights AU) In a world where the amount of love you feel is measured by the physical lights around your body, Antonio finds a young man who is almost completely dark. He decides to do what he can to help.Oneshot





	They All Burn Out One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["All the little lights"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301623) by Passenger. 



> Prompt: "All the little lights" by Passenger 
> 
> "We're born with millions of little lights shining in the dark, and they show us the way; one lights up every time we feel love in our hearts...and one dies when it moves away"

Antonio puts his cup of coffee down on the table and he can't help but stare at the young man in front of him. He's handsome, definitely: slight build, large brown eyes, tight lips, a haughty expression on his face... He looks mad. Permanently mad. And... he looks so dark. He barely has any lights to him. Maybe three flickering ones, around his narrow shoulders or something... It makes Toni frown.

"How...?" he starts, and then he coughs. _"Lo siento._ The name's Antonio."

"And I fucking care because...?" the Italian says coolly. Toni flinches as one of his precious lights flicker weakly. The other guy sighs. "Lovino Vargas. I'm sure it's a pleasure." He sounds like it's anything but.

It's incredibly rude to ask someone why they have no lights—lights symbolize happiness, and love, and everything good in the world—and Antonio isn't a rude person. So he sips his coffee placidly.

"...you're wondering why I'm dark." Lovino beats him to it. His eyebrow is raised, and he's stirring his own strong black coffee with a stir stick. Antonio looks at him shyly.

"Well I don't want to be rude or anything, _amigo_..."

"I'm not your 'amigo'." He says flatly. "And it's not rude. I mean, people have been ruder." he sighs and then shrugs. "I'm just not a great person. I don't have a lot of lights."

"But...you don't have anyone who loves you? Anyone?"

Lovino shrugs again. "Nope. No one I carry about at least. I have a brother but he's dead to me. He married someone I absolutely hate."

"I-I'm so sorry..." Toni can't help but say.

He curls his lip. "Oh, _grazie_. Because I asked for your pity. You know what?! I don't fucking care about those fucking lights! I-I'm happy the way I am, got it?!"

He's trembling. Antonio frowns gently again. _"Si, si, amigo._ Sit back down, _por favor._ I'm sorry for upsetting you.."

Lovino all but collapses into his seat, burying his face in his hands. He stays like that for a few moments, his shoulders shaking slightly. But when he pulls away, his face is cool and clear. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that-er-Antonio. I'm not usually so uncomposed. I..." he sighs. "I should go now."

"No—wait, _por favor."_ Toni grabs his wrist-gentle, not threatening-but the smaller man recoils.

"Don't touch me—p-please—"

He pulls him once again into the seat...his large, weather-beaten hand sliding from his skinny wrist to his just-as-skinny hand. Lovino looks at him in what can only be described as horror.

"What the hell—?"

Antonio can't stand knowing someone is so unhappy. He's a happy guy—he himself has a gentle glow all around him from all his little lights—and he wants other people to be happy. Also, subtly, another light lit up for him. He has a crush on this difficult, beautiful man..

So why not help both of them? He doesn't really think: he just acts. And he kisses him.

Lovino—a perfect stranger, mind you—squeaks in the kiss. Antonio is determined—bring some happiness to this guy—and he doesn't pull away. He just hopes he doesn't offend him...he hopes he's gay—that'd be awkward, god!

...and then a miracle happens. He kisses him back.

Antonio almost messes it up. He's so surprised he almost pulls away, dammit! He almost smiles into the kiss, and then he'd break it that way. But he doesn't. Gently, lovingly, he kisses him. And he's disappointed but not really surprised when Lovino pulls away, his face a deep tomato red.

"I-I-" he stutters, and he honestly looks mad. "Why—? It was pity, wasn't it?!"

"Wha—no!" Toni says desperately. "It wasn't, Lovi--believe me, _por favor_!" Would he believe it if he said he cared for him? Probably not, but he did. Lovino was beautiful and amazing and smart and...fiery.

Lovino narrows his eyes. And then he freezes. He looks over his shoulder, and Toni does too.

Two lights have appeared. Small, beautiful, glowing things: one because he had love shown to him, and another because—and Toni gasps to himself—because-because he was...in love? Was that right..?

Lovino looks at him. He looks healthier. And then he takes out a sharpie.

"...can I have your number?"


End file.
